Centuries Before Modernization Part 1
This roleplay was conducted in WeegChat. *'Hiddenlich:' *Tak the Pirate: I WANT MY MONEY! *7:33Finn168719Martin: Hmm.... you wanted your money right? *Marin: Then here's your money! *Martin* *Martin gives Tak the money bag *7:33User909Chilli Penguin: DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM! HE IS A PIRATE AND PIRATES ARE EEEVIL! *7:34Finn168719Martin: Aw . *Martin punches Tak's face *7:34User909Chili Penguin shoots hot chilli at Tak's face *7:34HiddenlichTak: MY FACE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! * *Tak falls off the house, into a piranha pit *7:35User909The piranhas quickly start devouring the chilli on his face *7:35Finn168719Martin: Apparently, this money is disguised as the play money. *Martin: Which I will give play money to criminals to fool him. *them* *7:36User909Chilli Penguin: That makes sense, i guess... *Chilli Penguin: But what if the criminals use the play money itself to fool others? *7:36Finn168719Martin: Then others will try to beat the crap out of Criminals. *7:37User909Chilli Penguin: Ok then... *7:38Hiddenlich *There is a man wearing a Japanese sun hat *7:38Finn168719Martin: It's that even Rayden? *7:38HiddenlichHe is sword fighting a young, Jackal pirate *7:39Finn168719Martin: *thinking* I'm wondering if he will use lightning powers to stun the pirates... *7:39User909Chilli Penguin grabs a can of chilli and starts eating it *7:40HiddenlichJackal: *In Kigyar* DANG IT! NOT AGAIN! * *His sword falls on the ground *7:40Finn168719Martin throws the copy of Mortal Kombat at the Jackal *7:40HiddenlichJackal: ... *The man looks at Martin, in anger *7:41Finn168719Martin: What. *7:41User909The Mortal Kombat copy was filled with chilli *7:42Finn168719Martin: Heh. *Martin kicks the man in the face *7:43HiddenlichThe man stabs Martin with the sword, until blood comes out *7:43Finn168719Martin: That won't hurt me at all! *7:44User909Chilli Penguin watches the fight as he eats a can of chilli. The can, not the chilli *7:44Finn168719Martin pulls out the Golden Sword of Battle and starts stabbing the man with it *7:45User909Chilli Penguin was one the first prototypes of autonomous robots ever created, with the amazing ability to fire hot chilli *7:52HiddenlichThe Jackal runs, in fear of murder *7:52User909Chilli Penguin cheers Martin *7:52NourGodly1592heh *as you wish *7:52Finn168719Martin the 1st throws a brick at the Jackal's head *7:53Hiddenlich *Local officers approach Martin with their swords *7:53NourGodly1592maybe Dark Channeler will be used as one of my relatives *7:53Finn168719Martin: .... *7:53Kammiejrhttps://youtu.be/tX5ZRE26YWM&?t=7s *https://youtu.be/tX5ZRE26YWM&t=7s *7:53User909404 *7:53NourGodly1592404 not found *O__O* *7:53HiddenlichLocal Officer: You are under arrest on 1 account of murder, and an account of attempted murder *7:53Kammiejrsry *7:54Finn168719Martin the 1st: ..... *7:54KammiejrI liv in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX5ZRE26YWM *7:54Finn168719Martin the 1st grabs the powder the magician uses and throws it to the floor to distract them *7:54NourGodly1592lolwut *7:54Hiddenlichhttps://sactage.com/rsw.php *The Local Officers are confused *7:54NourGodly1592Dark Channeler was walking *7:55Finn168719Martin the 1st runs away *7:55KammiejrJacob: Who is good, and who is bad> *7:55NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Huh? *7:55User909Chilli Penguin follows Martin *7:55Hiddenlich *Jacob, this is centuries before any of our characters were born *7:55Finn168719As the smoke fades away, the Local Officers notice that Martin disappeared *7:56NourGodly1592Dark Channeler scratches his head *7:56HiddenlichLocal Officer: File a report, we need to make a wanted poster! *7:56NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: What is going on? *7:56HiddenlichLocal Officer 2: A man was murdered! *7:56NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: By who? *7:57HiddenlichLocal Officer: Some person with an animal skin hat *7:57KammiejrJacob: I am from the future *7:57Finn168719The places around Jacob starts distorting due to paradox *7:57NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Uh oh... *7:57Hiddenlich *No time travellers *7:58KammiejrJacob: I am outta here. *teleports out of the scene* *7:58NourGodly1592 *7:58Hiddenlich *Time traveling is outlawed in the role-play charter *7:59NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: I have no idea what is going on.... *7:59Hiddenlich????: Alright everyone, who wants to ride on my ship? *????: 5 Koubes. *7:59NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: .... *'User909:' *Chilli Penguin tries to improve his chilli powers *8:00NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: ... *Dark Channeler continues to walk *8:01Finn168719Dark Channeler sees the Grand Warriors armed with swords and bows *8:01NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: What are they doing? *'Hiddenlich:' ''????: No one? No one would like to ride Captain Shun's ship? ????: Alright then. *???? gets on his ship, and sails off Exal: BROTHER! GET BACK HERE! The ship does not stop, it just continues\ *8:07User909Chilli Penguin has now developed the power of chilli blast, which allows him to shoot hot chilli at a high-speed *8:07Finn168719Martin the 1st sees the ship leaving *8:07HiddenlichExal: Not this again. I hate when he does this. *8:07NourGodly1592Dark Channeler, due to confusion, sits to rest alittle bit *8:08HiddenlichExal: Always wanting to "continue the creed". *8:09User909Skull Coelacanth, a robot created with intent of hunting down Chilli Penguin, approaches the Dark Channeler *8:10NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Huh? *8:11Finn168719The Grand Warriors, the Grand/Human hybrids born to kill Martin the 1st also approaches the Dark Channeler *8:11NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: .... *Dark Channeler: What do you guys want? *8:12User909Skull Coelacanth grabs a photo of Chilli Penguin and shows to the Dark Channeler. Skull Coelacanth: Have you seen this man? *8:12Finn168719Grand Warriror 1: Where is the Penwardian with the animal skin hat! *Grand Warrior 1 shows the wanted poster of Martin the 1st *8:12NourGodly1592 *Dark Channeler: Umm, what do you want them exactly? *8:13User909Skull Coelacanth: Ehh...unless Dark Channeler's cousins are a chilli-themed robot and a weird guy with animal skin hat, go ahead and keep it. *8:15Finn168719Martin the 1st's appearance appears to had the hairstyle of Finn the Human and the beard of Martin the Human *8:15NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Why do you guys want them? *8:16Finn168719Grand Warrior 1: I wanted the weird bearded guy with the animal skin hat because he is a threat to the Grand Empire. *8:16HiddenlichExal sees the commotion *8:16User909Skull Coelacanth: This man is Chilli Penguin. He is a threat and must be destroyed at all costs! *8:16NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: ... *Dark Channeler: I have no idea why you want them but... *8:17Finn168719Martin the 1st's hair color is the same as Finn's hair color *8:17NourGodly1592Dark Channeler drops a smoke bomb *8:24HiddenlichExal: Heh. Smoke bomb. Classic getaway necessity *8:24NourGodly1592Dark Channeler runs away while the Smoke Bomb was still blurring the vision of two *8:25User909Skull Coelacanth: *sigh* Looks like i will have to find him myself... *8:25Finn168719Grand Warriors: We will help you find him, Martin I appears to be cooperating with Chilli Penguin *8:26HiddenlichExal: *Thinking* I wonder what creed my brother speaks of. He seems very committed to it, whatever it is. *8:26User909Skull Coelacanth: Oh really? It would be a great help! That robot must be stopped by all means... *8:27Finn168719Grand Warrior 1: And the Penwardian also needed to be stopped, because he's a huge threat to Grand Dad and his empire. *8:27HiddenlichExal: Who is this Chilli Penguin you speak of *8:27Finn168719Grand Warrior 1: Which the Penwardian's name is Martin. *8:28User909Skull Coelacanth: Chilli Penguin is an outlaw autonomous robot who escaped lord Minus' facility. His autonomy is what we fear the most. We certainly don't want those robots having it, since it could lead to a disaster...i'm just following Lord Minus' orders *8:29Finn168719Grand Warrior 2: Why is a Penwardian a threat to the Grand Empi- *Grand Warrior 2 gets shot by an unknown shooter carrying a flintlock *8:35HiddenlichExal: I will join you on your quest. I have nothing else to do anyway. *8:35NourGodly1592Dark Channeler reappeared again, but in disguise *8:35User909Skull Coelacanth: Good. I have a device which will warn us if we're close to him. *8:37HiddenlichExal: Interesting. *8:37Finn168719Grand Warrior: We shall find Martin, and kill him. *8:38HiddenlichExal: Kill? *8:38Finn168719Grand Warrior: Yeesh. *8:39NourGodly1592Dark Channeler was walking, with an ancient grenade *8:41Finn168719Local Police officers were seen searching for Martin I *8:42NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: ... *Dark Channeler: Where is Grand Warrior? *8:43Hiddenlich*There is wanted posters everywhere *8:43Finn168719Martin I throws the dagger at the nearby Grand Warrior and hides *8:44NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: *sigh* I have no idea why are they getting more weirder *8:44Finn168719The nearby Grand Warrior gets stabbed in the head by a dagger, dying *8:44HiddenlichExal: ! *Exal: We are under attack! *8:46NourGodly1592Dark Channeler grabs his sword and has short-teleportation power, seems Dishonored reference is going in there * *8:46Finn168719Martin I was seen, piloting the ship *8:47Hiddenlich*The ship was a schooner class *8:48NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: ?? *8:48HiddenlichExal hops on Martin's ship *8:48NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: What is that ship? *8:48Finn168719Martin I kicks Exal off the ship with his boot *8:48NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Seems Martin's ship *8:48HiddenlichExal: CRAP! *8:48NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: But how the f*ck do i get up here?! *8:50Hiddenlich*The schooner is going out to sea *8:50NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Hmm *8:50Finn168719Martin I: Nice try attempting to help the Grand Warriors in killing me b*stard. *8:51NourGodly1592Dark Channeler sits down, having nothing to do *8:51HiddenlichExal climbs back onto the dock *Exal: My one task. FAILED. **Exal sees his brother's ship returning to the docks *Exal: Now time to deal with him... *8:52NourGodly1592Dark Channeler looks at the sky *Dark Channeler: Hmm, looks peaceful *8:52Hiddenlich*Lazarus Shun gets off his ship *8:52HiddenlichExal: Lazarus, why did you ignore me? *Exal: Why did you forget me? *Lazarus: I told you that I was going to be leaving for the coast of Unikova. *8:53NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Welp, looks like nothing is there, so I will go away *8:53HiddenlichExal: How did you get back so quick? *Lazarus: There was a blockade of the Coleman Navy. *Exal: Blockade? *Lazarus: Yeah, they are looking for a man by the name of Martin. *Exal: *Shocked* Oh really? *George: *To Dark Channeler* Hello! *Lazarus: Yes. I believe they were mostly *whispering* Templars. *8:55NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Hi *8:55HiddenlichExal: Temp-what? *Lazarus: Templars *George: How are you doing today, lad? *Exal: What are Templars? *Lazarus: SHHHHHHH!!! Not so loud brother! *8:56NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Heh, fine, just saw weird things from Grand Empire *8:56HiddenlichLazarus: They are everywhere. From the top of the mountains, to the bottom of the sea. *Exal: That sounds exaggerated. *Local Officers walk towards Lazarus and Exal *Lazarus: Come Exal. We must be going. *Lazarus brings Exal to a small hut *8:58NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: .... *Dark Channeler walks away, finding runes with his robot-like heart *Dark Channeler: It must be there, I need the power of long teleportation. *9:00Finn168719Guard 1: Where is that man with a animal skin hat! *Guard 1 continues searching for Martin*